Utter Perfection
by WinnterSnow
Summary: After a series of experiments due to disobedience Lusamine's new ultra beast parishes. She still craves a new beast, but they can never be the perfect creature she desires. Now, Faba he's loyal. He's obedient and most importantly the last connection she has to him. The solution is obvious to her, to combine both these things to finally give her the obedient beast shes always wanted
1. Chapter 1

There isn't enough fanfiction about Faba, which is a shame because I personally adore the bean man!

To give him some more justice I've decided to write my own!

This is the first fic I've ever built the confidence to post, so comments and critics are greatly appreciated!

I really enjoyed writing this so hopefully, you enjoy reading it!

I'll try post chapters pretty quick because I've already written some on this story on another site.

This chapter and the next few are going to be relatively short so don't expect too much, but they do get longer as time passes.

Also, my grammar and sentence structure aren't the best, so sorry in advance.

(PS this is strictly in the game universe, not the anime or manga and also in this story, Faba is still branch chief)

**Disclaimer; this story is kinda really messed up so, f you don't like things like torture, dehumanization, electrocution, physical abuse, creepy obsessive behavior, excessive swearing, drinking, panic attacks and body horror you should definitely not read this! Also, I don't own pokemon or its characters.**

* * *

Lusamine sat alone in her large office head in her arms as the women sobbed to herself at her pristine white desk.  
Her beast...her beautiful beast was gone, dead!  
Dead at the hands of the employees who failed to train her beast to behave properly.  
She had already been angered and frustrated enough when her new beast refused to follow even the simplest of commands and even attempted to attack her on more than one occasion, but now that the creature was dead she was both soulful and enraged.  
She had to get herself a new beast as fast as possible! She just had to!  
Even if it meant becoming poisoned a second time by them.  
Whatever it took, no matter the cost or possible repercussions she would claim another beast for her own and this time she would make sure to give it all the love it needed and make sure it was trained properly to follow her every command, a soft series of recognizable knocks then echoed through the office causing her to snap out of her grief.  
She lifted her head from the puddle of tears she had made, sniffling pathetically.  
"Whoever you happen to be please do go away! Can't you see I'm still grieving over my poor beast?!"  
"But, Madam President you've been in there for days! And I really need to discuss the recent incidents with you!"  
Lusamine sighed and reluctantly shifted herself upright, dabbing at the corners of her watering eyes with a tissue and disposing of it.  
"Oh very well Branch Chief Faba, you may enter."  
She called out softly, the annoyance clear in her tone.  
With the creek of the double doors, Faba strode inside the room looking a tad less tidy than usual, the man had obviously been doing most of Lusamine's work while the woman locked herself away in her office to wallow.  
"What is so important that you must disrupt my grief Branch Chief?"  
She demanded, motioning with her head for the man to take the seat in front of her.  
"As I said Madam President there are important things I need to discuss with you such as the accident with your ultra beast, your recent poisoning recovery of it and.."  
The man paused as he sat down, fingers digging into the armrest, an angry look crossing his face as he began to grind his teeth.  
"Why you fired Assistant Branch Chief Wicke and replaced her with that bubbling dolt Malachite!?"  
Lusamine's eyes began to noticeably water at the mere mention of the creature.  
"My beast, tell me Branch Chief Faba, it didn't suffer, did it?"  
Something dark flashed in Faba's eyes.  
"Of course it suffered!" he snapped at an intensity that surprised her as even if her Branch Chief was usually snippy with most the employees never used such a tone with her as she was his superior and Faba always obeyed his superiors.  
"You of all people have to know that! I told you myself that all those mind altering experiments were severely hurting it and that we should stop before we kill it!"  
Lusamine frowned, he had never taken this tone with her before and she really didn't appreciate it, he was lower than her after all.  
"Mr. Faba-" She started with narrowed eyes, "I would appreciate it if you didn't pin this tragedy on me. It is clear that you and your employees are the sole ones to blame for this horrible, horrible accident"  
"Madam President! With all due respect, you are the one who wanted us to conduct those experiments, to begin with! Usually, I would agree with such a thing to get information off of it, but we already have it all! What we were doing was just causing it needless pain! I'm not working under you to give you everything you want and kill a creature that didn't know what the hell was going on most the time! I'm not working under you to kill things Madam President!"  
The blond women stared blankly at him as Faba raised his head in a gesture of defiance, his blue eyes meeting her green.  
"Branch Chief Faba I will not be spoken to in such a tone, I am your superior and you will do whatever I tell you to do" She started coldly, slowly rising from her chair and over to Faba who shrank in his own seat with every step she took the confident gleam in his eyes turning into fear.  
"Including working to get me a new beast... I know you can do it with that brilliant mind of yours... It's the only thing I have left of him that's not tainted."  
With every word she spoke the closer she got to the increasingly uneasy Faba, eyes now wide as the women's hands now gripped his own, pinning them to the armrest, faces so close now that their noses were nearly touching.  
"Madam President-" Faba began, pushing his back as far as it would go into the chair.  
"We're not just going to risk an employees life for another one of those things, and anyhow even if we did manage to obtain another one it will never do what you tell it to! What any of us tell it to do! Those things are uncontrollable!"  
The man shook his head, "And what on earth do you mean the only thing you have left of him?! Do you mean Mohn!? Because if you do a lot more-"  
"Silence" Lusamine hissed, standing up straight, so she could properly look down on Faba with a pair of cold angry eyes.  
Faba bite his lip and looked away, his thin shoulders tensing up.  
He looked like there were still quite a few things he wished to say to her, but remained quiet just as she told him to be.  
Frustration prickled at the corners of her mind, why on earth couldn't her wonderful beast behave in such an obedient manner?  
Why wouldn't it do anything for her without hesitation like him?  
Stand by her side no matter what... like him?  
A sudden smile appeared on the tall woman's face, a brilliant idea suddenly presenting itself in her head, a strange look that could only be described as a deep need flashing in her eyes that Faba most definitely didn't like at all.  
"Tell me Branch Chief Faba.." Lusamine started, lifting up his chin with a hand and being to gently stroke his hair with the other.  
"You are loyal to me and me alone are you not?"  
Faba looked panicked as he nodded frantically, "Yes! Yes! Of course!" he exclaimed, his entire form going rigged against her hands.  
"I… When I said all that I didn't mean for you to think I would betray you in any way! No, no! I am loyal to you Madam President, I am! I was just... Carelessly running my mouth I apologize, I-"  
"Silence" Lusamine said, watching in delight as despite the quiet volume of her word as her Branch Chiefs mouth instantly snapped shut, a few beads of sweat dripping down his forehead.  
"And.. you would do anything for me if I ordered it?"  
"Of course I would Madam President!" Faba quickly replied, not fully processing what the women was saying, too terrified at the thought of his boss demoting or even firing him as a result of his words.  
"Good," She told him with a smile petting his head for a few more seconds before finally stopping and walking back over to her desk.  
"You may leave now Branch Chief and oh.. Don't you worry about getting me another beast, I think I'll have Malachite and the others take care of that for now and don't you stress Mr. Faba! It's not going to involve one of those pesky ultra wormholes! I think I've just found an alternative way on how to make myself a new beast... You don't even have to worry about training it! This new beast will be loyal to me, I guarantee it"  
"Y-Yes Madam President!" Faba answered standing up from his chair and fleeing the room with a messy bow, too on edge and frankly creeped out to question why he was being removed from The Ultra Beast Project or even wonder what she meant by all that, wisely deciding he had pushed his luck more than enough today.

Lusamine watched him leave without a word, her smile only growling as she thought into more depth about her idea.  
The beasts, Faba was right about one thing at least, even with the nonstop training, mind experiments and hypnosis would never be obedient to her as they were quite literally aliens that had never had any interactions with humans before, but if she took something that was already loyal to her.  
Something that was already perfectly trained and warped it into a new beast, a small airy sigh left her lips.  
It would be perfect, so wonderfully beautifully perfect!  
He had his disgusting flaws, just like the disobedient beasts, but Lusamine was sure combining the two would cancel out those flaws and give her the beast she had always wanted.  
She shivered, already becoming excited at the thought.  
Picking up the phone on her desk with trembling hands she punched in the correct number and brought the phone to her ear.  
"Madam President?"  
"Malachite, I have a job for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Sadly this chapter his one is relatively uneventful, it's the calm before the storm I guess you could say,

but don't worry major shit goes down in the next chapter which will be twice as long and that I will be sure to post as

soon as possible!

I really hope you enjoy reading this chapter and again my grammar and sentence structure sucks so sorry in

advance!

**Disclaimer; this story is kinda really messed up so if you don't like things like torture, dehumanization, electrocution, physical abuse, creepy obsessive behavior, excessive swearing, drinking, panic attacks and body horror you should definitely not read this! Also, I don't own pokemon or its characters.**

* * *

"You're serious? She really said that to you Faba?"  
"She's been saying stuff along those lines for months now Wicke! It's really starting to creep me out..."  
"You… don't think she's starting to develop feelings for you, do you?" Wicke asked from the computer screen, her face twisted in worry and concern for the man pacing before her.  
"I currently hope not… she tends to track things she loves like objects, but the way she's been speaking to me, and the way she's been acting, I fear you might be right."  
The women gazed at him grimly and straightened her pink glasses, "Please… Faba… what has she been saying to you? Doing? If it's severe enough to get you this worked up you might want to think about quitting like you said you might, and get a new job someplace else!"  
"That was just talk, nothing more" He dismissed.  
Wicke frowned at him, "Faba I'm serious I think it's in your best interest if you place your leave if you don't want to become her next obsession!"  
"I'm not quitting" he replied stubbornly.  
"I've worked too damn hard at this place and achieved so much, I've worked here most of my life Wicke! Since I was a teenager! It would feel wrong to just up and leave!  
Wicke didn't look happy with his statement but nodded respectfully.  
"I understand, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so pushy with you I'm just worried. The Aether Foundation... It's not a good place, not anymore. It's going to fall one day, you of all people have to know that, and when It does I don't want Lusamine dragging her down with you..."  
The women trailed off and shook her head roughly as Faba stopped his pacing to stare at her with his mouth half open.  
"Anyhow! About what the presidents been saying to you?"  
Faba closed his mouth, "It... well it wasn't anything much at first" he began, starting to pace once more.  
"Just some minor things like calling me her precious assistant from time to time and commenting on how beautiful I am. Now as I am quite perfect and beautiful-" He pushed to put a hand on his chest.  
"I didn't mind in the slightest! In fact, I deserved all those compliments for all the hardships she put me through, but then... As some time passed she began to become possessive of me... She won't let me go anywhere or really do literally anything without at least informing her about it. She also gets alarmingly aggravated whenever I forget to comb my hair or if I have any wrinkles in my clothes and calling it imperfect behavior."  
Wicke wrinkled her nose, the concerned look on her face only growing more prominent.  
"Also..." the man hesitated, "she.. Keeps grabbing my arm for some reason and petting my hair" The man shuttered lightly.  
"And all this behavior... it's just getting worse and much more frequent!"  
I… I can hardly even get any work done with her dragging me into her office where she's mostly just talking at me about all the ways I can improve my imperfections, not that I have any of course.  
Oh, yes! And creepiest of all I can even spot her just staring at me all the time with that creepy smile on her face, and just yesterday she came in my lab to quote on quote observe me working! She's really starting to creep me out!  
Wicke stared at him for a moment, "Faba... that's a whole new level of creepy, and you said these behaviors been going on for months? MONTHS!?  
Faba flinched at her tone and nodded his pacing stopping once again.  
"I think it may have started after that ultra beast of hers died.."  
Wicke's face hardened, "Look... I know you don't want to quit, but this doesn't sound good. From what you're saying it sounds like you have already become her next obsession."  
Faba gulped and seemed to pale at this.  
"Please my friend you of all people have to know her interest in you isn't going to just go away! You've known her for so much longer than I have, so you have to know once that women gets her mind set on something she wants-"  
"She won't stop until she gets it, I know" Faba grounded, his eyes only softening when he saw the intense worry on her face.  
"Don't get me wrong Wicke I'm about as unnerved as you about all this, but I'm positive unlike most the presidents obsessions the one toward myself will pass sooner than later."  
Wicke looked unconvinced.  
"I mean it!" he sniped.  
"That new ultra beast Malachite and the others are creating. I don't know as much as I would like to, but apparently, the thing is nearing completion, and once they give it to her Lusamine will start obsessing over it again and not me."  
Wicke still didn't look convinced, "And what if that poor thing just dies again!? She'll just jump right back to you!"  
Faba ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply, "If it makes you feel better if it does come to that, which might I add is highly unlikely, or her behavior remains the same toward me after that ultra beast is created I will consider quitting."  
The women's eyes light up, "good." she mumbled looking relieved.  
"That's good to here Faba! I… If you end up quitting last minute I even have a guest room you can stay in for as long as you need!"  
"I'll keep that in mind." the man replied, beginning to toy with his goatee.  
The two fell into a comfortable silence for a moment savoring each others company even if nothing was said until Faba cleared his throat and glanced at the clock that was out of Wickes line of sight.  
"I'm afraid I need to go now," he told her with a frown.  
"We've already been talking far longer than I intended to and I have things I must atone to before the President can throw another hissy fit."  
"Of course" Wicke smiled sadly.  
"Just remember to eat and sleep, please! I'm not there to take care of you anymore!"  
Faba rolled his eyes "Yes, yes I will if I can spare the time that is"  
"Faba if you don't-"  
"Anyways!" He interrupted, "If I do decide to quit I'll be sure to inform you about it, I could possibly even purchase a house near you."  
The brunette smiled warmly, "It would be nice to talk to you again in person, even if you are frustrating at times..."  
"I am not!" he huffed, crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air.  
"Goodbye Faba," Wicke said sternly laughter in her voice as she moved her mouse to end the call.  
"Err... Wicke wait!"  
The women passed blinking puzzledly at the blond.  
"I… umm thank you for worrying so much about me… I really… I really appreciate it!  
Wicke felt touched, sentimental moments like this from Faba were rare.  
She opened her mouth to reply to him, but It was too late, the man had already hung up.  
Wicke shook her head and closed her laptop, nonetheless if Lusamine's behavior toward Faba did stop she still hoped he would just quit!  
She really did understand why he wasn't, but it didn't stop her from being frustrated at him for being worried.  
If he didn't get out of there soon Wicke had a horrible feeling something terrible was going to happen to him and she had a sneaking suspicion that the terrible thing would involve Lusamine.  
The women drummed her fingers restlessly on the table, turning her head to look out the window where the Alola sun shone brightly.  
Hopefully, everything would end up being ok in the end.  
Faba would eventually come to his senses and quit and possibly move close to her like he said he might, then the two would go out for drinks as they used to from time to time before she was fired and she would let Faba bad mouth and rant about all the people he didn't like.  
She smiled at the thought.  
Yes, everything was going to be just fine in the end she just had to be patient.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; this story is kinda really messed up so ******i******f you don't like things like torture, dehumanization, electrocution, physical abuse, creepy obsessive behavior, excessive swearing, drinking, panic attacks and body horror you should definitely not read this! Also, I don't own pokemon or its characters. (PS: there's a ****transformation scene in this chapter I and its probably a lot more drawn out and gruesome then it needs to be as I really like writing this kind of stuff, so if you don't like long drawn out transformation scenes than you probably shouldn't be reading this.)**

* * *

Faba quickened his pace as he strutted to Lusamine's office, his gaze cast straight ahead, head held high.  
I'm done, he thought hands curling into fists.  
I can't take any more of this possessive crap from Lusamine anymore! I just can't.  
After what she had done to him yesterday, he no longer wished to stay here for even a day.  
A shiver ran through him as he remembered the whole horrible ordeal, he had a day to recover from it, but he still felt weak and dizzy and his stomach was still churning, or perhaps was that from fear?  
He didn't really know, but what he did know for certain was that while he worked in the foundation under Lusamine he wasn't safe, he wasn't safe in the slightest.  
Before he had just been creeped out by the women, but now he was ashamed to admit he was afraid.  
She had been treating him like a possession!  
Like he was her disobedient pokemon!  
To be fair she treated utmost everyone like her possession especially himself as of lately, but he never thought she would hurt him like that!  
That was the last straw, he was quitting, he was done.  
Done doing all the President's dirty work, done being treated like this by her, done having to deal with Malachite and the other idiotic employees bullshit and just done overall being a living puppet to her.  
He was going to get out of here for good, and not look back.  
The thought left a bittersweet taste in his mouth, well at least Wicke would he happy when he told her later...  
"OFFF!" Faba left out a gasp as he turned around the corner, nearly falling on his rear as a tall ocean eyed with strange greenish-blue haired man ran straight into him.  
"Watch it Assistant Branch Chief Malachite!" The blond spat craning his neck up to glare angrily at the much taller man.  
His assistant didn't look too apologetic, staring down at Faba with cold, hate-filled eyes a large sneer now on his face that showed his gums.  
"Oh, my apologies all high and mighty Branch Chief Bean," Malachite growled in response, tone drenched to the bone with sarcasm.  
Faba bristled a sneer of his own that was equally as ugly appearing on his face.  
"How dare you! It would be wise if you apologized to me now, Assistant Branch Chief and I might not consider demoting you!"  
Malachite scoffed, "demote me? Oh, but Branch Chief Faba, I'm currently in charge of The Ultra Beast Project don't you recall? I project I might add that you aren't involved in."  
For some reason Malachite's lip twitched at this as if something he said was amusing, "Give it a rest the President would never let you demote me, you can't touch me."  
The blond's face twisted, about to start screaming at the arrogant buffoon, but before he would get out a single cuss Malachite roughly rammed his shoulder into Faba's nearly causing him to fall again, and walk off with a malicious grin on his face.  
Muttering something about him not being a part of the project yet, to himself that was too soft for Faba to overhear.  
Ugh! The nerve of that obnoxious no good brat!  
He knew Malachite despised him about as much as he despised him, but they would usually try not to show it whenever they were working in close proximity with each other on an account of they would both scream themselves hoarse.  
It was a little like an unspoken truce, but today he seemed unhinged.  
The Ultra Beast Project was probably just making him lose sleep, not that Faba in the slightest, but something about that look in his eye made Faba more uneasy than he already was.  
The man forced himself to turn away from the hallway his assistant now clear from view, almost instinctively wanting to run after him and rave at the idiot for a good few hours for daring to call him such a degrading name and finished his way to Lusamine's office.  
Feeling bitter at the fact that when he did quit Malachite would take his place as Branch Chief, but by now Faba didn't care which really showed how much Lusamine had shaken him.  
Ignoring the resignation feeling of dread he raised his fist and knocked on the door.  
"Madam President I wish to discuss a personal matter with you."  
"You may enter Branch Chief Faba"  
He entered to find his superior sitting calmly at her desk, her hands folded neatly on top.  
"Have you recovered from your poisoning yet Mr. Faba?" She asked, with a sickly sweet grin on her face.  
"For the most part." He grunted, walking over to her desk, but not taking the seat despite his dizziness.  
Lusamine's smile strained her words gaining a new edge, "Please take a seat, my beautiful assistant."  
"I won't be staying long" he informed her.  
"I assure you this matter won't take me to long to discuss with you."  
Lusamine's smile strained, even more, becoming so large it almost looked cartoonish.  
"Mr. Faba if this is about that punishment I gave you with my Lilligant then you must understand that I had to teach you a lesson-"  
"I wish to quit Madam President" he interrupted, pulling the folded up papers of his pocket and placing them on the desk.  
Lusamine's cartoonish smile fell, "No."  
"Excuse me? What do you mean no?! You can't stop me from leaving!" He protested, the dread in his gut growing stronger.  
"No! You're not leaving me! I won't let you! You, you're mine! I'm not letting you leave as everyone else has! You will stay here, I command it!"  
Faba took a few large steps back as the blond women abruptly jumped to her feet sending the throne-like chair she was sitting in to fall with a *bang!* on its side.  
"I don't care what you command, I'm not staying here! I quit, this is not a request you can deny! I am quitting whether you like it or not!"  
He snapped with as much confidence as he could muster, then with a graceful spin of his heel turned and quickly walked to the double doors to find with a sinking stomach that when he pulled down on the handle the lock restricted it.  
She must have locked it remotely when his back was turned.  
"Let me out!" he commanded, gloved hand on his Hypnos Pokeball ready to call his beloved partner out as he turned back to the women with a mixture of fear and anger.  
"No, you're not leaving," She said in a cold, soft tone that sent a shiver down Faba's spine.  
"I made the mistake of letting all the others leave, I'm not making the same mistake with you! You, you're only saying all this because you're confused because you feel neglected by me, because your imperfect!"  
The women stuck her hand in her pocket, obviously about to pull something out.  
"I'll make you perfect my beautiful assistant, you'll see! I'm going to make you so wonderfully beautifully perfect! I'll make you accept my love like none of the other did! Doesn't that sound lovely my beast!?"  
Beyond creeped out by this point and not wanting to find out what Lusamine was fishing out of the pocket, the man's fingers curled around the ultra ball and threw it without hesitation.  
"H..Hypno come out!"  
The blond women's eyes light up with rage as Faba's Hypno appeared out of its ball looking terribly confused to what the hell was going on.  
"No time to explain! Just break the door down Hypno!"  
"Hyp? Hypno!" His loyal pokemon nodded, although looking a little taken back, turning to the door and raising a yellow paw to open it with its physic power only for a shadow ball to hit it square in its furry chest causing his psychic type to slam against the wall.  
"Hypno!" Faba cried out in alarm as another shadow ball followed sent by Lusamine's Mismagius.  
"You really are so predictable Branch Chief Faba, I've known you for years, you really think I wouldn't know your thinking pattern my now?"  
She asked not looking too happy with his failed escape attempt as he called his now faint Hypno back into its ball and shoved it hastily into his pocket, continuing to back away until his back hit the door.  
He had no pokemon left.  
He had left them all back in his quarters not thinking Lusamine would react this violently when he placed his leave.  
He was completely and utterly defenseless against her and even worse than that he knew for a fact her office was soundproof!  
Faba's knees began to shake against his will, oh Arceus what was Lusamine going to do to him?  
"Madam President please, let me go. I'm sure your new beast will make you very happy, you don't need me!"  
For some odd reason, Lusamine's smile returned, "Don't need you? But of course, I need you, my beautiful assistant! You… the beasts, you two alone can not make me truly happy, be truly perfect, but together,-"  
An airy sight left her lips.  
"Together… and I'll have utter perfection!"  
"M..Madam President what are you-" Faba started only to be cut off my Lusamine yelling; "Miss Magness use shadow ball!"  
The man didn't have the time nor the strength to even attempt to dodge as the ghost types flung him violently against the far side of the wall with a sickening *thud!* resulting in him crumpling to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut.  
"Don't worry Mr. Faba I'll graciously look over you rudely trying to leave, You're going to be perfect I promise."  
She purred walking over to his prone form and pinning him up the wall by the green collar of his sweater, with surprising ease.  
"Put..me..d..down" Faba growled, weakly trying to push her away.  
"Shhh..shhh it's alright," she said pulling a strange diamond-shaped conation with gold edges on it and a sharp silver point that was filled completely with blue liquid.  
"I am going to make you my perfect beast, aren't you so happy?"  
And with that Lusamine stabbed the needle part of the diamond into his neck, ignoring Fabas soft gasp of pain.  
They stood like that for a good few seconds until every last drop of the blue liquid was gone, the women let go of him to call her Pokemon back into its ball causing the Branch Chief to collapse to the floor again.  
"L...Lus..amine? W..wha-" he moaned, one of his hands moving to the place ware Lusamine stabbed him.  
"What.. what did you do to..to m-"  
Faba passed in the midst of his sentence eyes bulging from their sockets as he arched his back and began to scream, several long white hairs sprouting from his neck as he convulsed and hands curling into a claw-like motion as his nails unknown to him at the moment since they were beneath his gloves, thickened turning light green in color and becoming overgrown.  
Over a time span of a few measly seconds the nails become quite a bit sharper and longer as their new texture began to creep his fingers all the while Faba begged and screamed for Lusamine to stop whatever was happening to him, but the women didn't so much as waiver at his pleas as she continued to smile down at him.  
A series of eerie *snaps!* then echoed through the large office, the blond man's fingers distorting under his gloves as all the bones were broken and reset into an entirely different shape.  
The claw-like motion he had curled his hands into now becoming all to permanent and literal.  
"Oh, how wonderful! Your claws are coming in already!"  
Lusamine cried happily as his much longer, sharper nails ripped through the tips of his gloves.  
Kneeling down next to him, the women took one of his monstrous hands in hers and pulled the remainder of his glove off not bothered in the slightest by his screams which were surely piercing her eardrums.  
"See! Look at them, aren't they so beautiful my precious assistant? Aren't they such a lovely shade green?! I know you like green!"  
She said, forcibly moving the clawed hand in front of his face as the same white hairs that were still sprouting around his neck began to appear on his wrist.  
Faba's screams hitched now sounding less pain filled and more terrified, weakly jerking his still changing hands away from her and pulling them to his chest.  
"Now, now my pet you don't need to hide your hands, we want to see those wonderful changes, do we not?"  
The women questioned, making another grab for his hands when several louder grotesque _snaps!_ drew her attention to Faba's legs which had started twitching uncontrollably as their entire structure painfully changed; his kneecap narrowing, thighs thickening, and muscles cramping up and shifting to fit the new shape of his leg.  
Curing up on himself the man continued to scream for someone anyone to help him as Lusamine's smiled sweetly, setting down criss-cross on the floor before gathering Faba into her arms like one would a distressed child and gently starting to stroke his hair.  
"It's ok my precious assistant. I Know it hurts, but I promise all the pain will be worth it in the end, you're being made perfect!"  
A light flush was suddenly visible on Faba's pale cheeks as his changing legs caused his pant legs to distort then rip down the sides.  
Exposing his now pokemon-like back legs, dark green scales beginning to visibly grow on top of them.  
"L..Lusamine! Lusamine! P..please make it stop! It..it hurts!"  
Faba cried his body wracking with spasms as two light green nubs grew out just above his ears ripping some of his skin away as they did so, splattering small droplets of crimson on the man's hair and Lusamine's dress.  
"Horns!" she exclaimed as the nubs got much thicker and longer reaching out a foot in length until they finally stopped, blood dripping from the ends of them.  
Meanwhile, the changes of his legs continued, the bones of his foot snapping as his heel stretched out.  
His toes like all his fingers sharpened into a pair of deadly claws that ripped through his mostly shredded boots along with two large dark green spikes that grew from his heels, his foot now changed in such a way he would be forced to walk on the balls of his feet.  
More white fur then grew just above his new claws just as elsewhere, the white fluff on his neck and wrist had just about finished sprouting.  
The fur on his neck now showing an uncanny resemblance to a Pyroar's mane.  
Especially as it began to grow around his chin, surprisingly leaving his goatee the same shape and color.  
"Oh! Just look at those lovely horns you've grown! I wish you could see them for yourself my pet, and-"  
The women gasped in surprise, "your legs they've almost completely transformed! Isn't that lovely?" she cooed as the dark green scales continued to grow up his arms and legs.  
Faba shook his head rapidly, his screams distorting as with a few dozen crunches and pops his nose and chin started to push out.  
"No, no, no my sweet"  
She purred as Fabas clawed hands moved from his chest to push at the tip of his still growing maw accidentally clawing off his iconic visors in the process as if attempting to stop or at least delay the changes happening to his face.  
His pawing proved to be in vain as his features were pulled in a vertical downward motion and morphed into a sharp point that wasn't all too different from something you would see on a dragon type, scales now forming on his chest and stomach.  
"There's no need to hide your beautiful face, my precious assistant! Come now I want to see that muzzle of yours!"  
Light green scales then formed on patches on the man's face as his skull became more oval in shape, the top of his head flattening out and the binge of his nose filling in.  
Leaving no indent from his forehead to the tip of his muzzle.  
Lusamine stopped her petting for a moment to roughly bat his claws away and grabbed by the chin, forcing him to look up at her with his watering blue eyes.  
"See there we go! What a nice muzzle you have!"  
Faba jerked his head away from her as the women ran her fingers down his maw, making an ugly gurgling noise before vomiting up a large bloody mass of the floor next her, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as it lengthened, two parts growing away from the rest and ending into two points, giving his tongue a forked look.  
The scientist was sobbing aloud by now, his arms reshaping to become about the same length of his legs and moving to a more animal-like position, making them more like another pair of legs than arms.  
Many cracking sounds then came from the male's ribs, his chest pushing out and sides expanding just as his canines got longer and sharper.  
The two teeth becoming so long that they poked a few inches out of his mouth.  
Tears of fear and pain streamed down his face that was now covered in scales as his ears stretched out and become bat-like in shape.  
His ears grew a layer of short blond fur and flattened against his head before they even finished transforming all the way, panting heavily as a bone grading screeching sounds erupted from deep within his throat.  
"What lovely ears you have now, my pet" The twisted women complied, patting them a few times as his hair was yanked into his head, scales quickly forming on where it used to be.  
"Hmmm" she hummed softly, not looking too bothered that Faba no longer had any hair she could stroke and instead started to run her fingers through the fur around his neck and chin.  
Her face lighting up in surprise for a moment as her fingers brushed against his ruffled goatee,  
"Oh look! I think you will be happy to hear that your goatee I know you're so proud of is still th-"  
Lusamine's words were abruptly cut off by the loudest *snap* yet that came from the transforming man's spine.  
The bone visibly bending and snapping under the invisible pressure like a flimsy stick. A gut-wrenching cry instantly following as Faba was rendered quadrupedalism.  
"Hush, now there no need to cry"  
Lusamine told him, wiping the tears from his much more glassy distant eyes.  
"Your metamorphosis is nearing completion! All their imperfection are melting away!"  
A violent shudder ran through Faba's unnatural form as wet, popping, squelching noise came from his sides, large patches of blood appearing on the sides of his coat as something moved beneath his clothing.  
The women looked delighted at the strange movements, "Your stingers!... they're coming in all at once!"  
Three spider leg-like appendages then ripped free from the hold of his sweater and lab on each of his sides.  
All three of them covered in blood and chunks of the 'man's' flesh.  
The new legs begin to strike and rake the ground around them as if to try and get away, leaving long uneven scratch marks on the blood splattered marble floor.  
"Stop that at one my beast! You're going to ruin my floor!"  
She scolded, sinking her long nails into his neck.  
Faba let out a distorted scream continuing to scratch at them for a few more times before the stingers folded up by his sides, the six of them still twitching slightly thus ripping his clothing further.  
A large part of his mind wanting to instinctively obey Lusamine's commands.  
Rather this was out of fear or because of the strange serum the women injected in him or not Faba was too far gone to even remotely comprehend anymore.  
Scales started to then form on his back in colors of not just green, but in speckles of white and gold as well.  
Whimpers resignation from the Branch Chief as he instantly attempted to remove the remained of his tattered clothing off his vastly different body.  
Lusamine didn't bother to help him, looking almost amused at his struggle, and how his claws continually got caught in the fabric.  
"How pretty!" She exclaimed once he finally managed to shred the remainder of his precious tailoring, revealing his scale covered back ware a few dozen more leaf-shaped scales that stood out from the others grew from his shoulder blades to down to his lower back.  
"The design always looked so gorgeous on the computer, but seeing it's much more magnificent seeing on you in person!"  
The only response the debatably sane women got was more gurgling sounds before he threw up a few more mouthfuls of blood just as the 'man's' spine started to stretch out in the opposite direction, painfully pulling skin, muscle, and veins with it.  
Weakly, Faba screeched the sound sounding more monstrous than human as the tail grew at an agonizingly slow pace, dark green scales growing on top of it.  
"What a wonderful tail you're growing"  
Lusamine said as she shifted Faba in her arms, making him lie like a large dog in her lap, allowing the already long tail to grow out of her lap and trail out on the floor.  
The growth only stopping once it reached a few inches short of half a meter, the tail instantly going in between his scaly legs.  
More of the leaf-shaped scales grew on his new tail as Faba whimpered, his already foggy mind getting cloudier and cloudier, the pain made it harder, and harder for him to recall the plot of his favorite movie, the brand of shampoo he used, the title of his favorite book and even as some time passed his own name.  
He attempted to desperately latch to his humanity, to his identity, but it was of no real use as everything he's ever known or done all slipped from his grasp like sand through one's fingers.  
He was just in so much pain, every molecule of his battered body hurt so badly too weak to further grasp onto his intelligence and demeanor as they faded into the back of his mind.  
Memories that he once held so dear melting into a muddled club and ripping in odd places that they shouldn't be ripped.  
Leaving the poor creature with nothing more than his emotions and instincts to guide him along with fragments of broken memories he couldn't grasp nor understand.  
"Come now my beautiful beast, you mustn't do that!" Lusamine purred as Faba squeezed his now changing eyes shut, clawing at them relentlessly, letting out loud distressed wails at both the pain and the loss of something he couldn't remember.  
Lusamine sighed in annoyance then forcefully opened his eyes watching in sick pleasure as the blue of his eyes completely covered the other colors apart from his pupils which became narrowed slits, while the shape of his eyes themselves become larger and turned more diamond in shape.  
"It's done! It's finally complete!"  
She yelled astatically, cupping her bloodstained hands together.  
"Oh, you're perfect! So wonderfully beautifully perfect! More so than I ever could have imagined!"  
Tears of joy dripped from Lusamine's eyes as she tenderly pat Fabas misshapen head, ignoring his continued screeching.  
Slowly standing up, the women walked gracefully to her phone, leaving Faba to lie alone and in immense pain on the cold floor.  
"Oh, Assistant Branch Chief Malachite I am ever so pleased with you and your employees work on the project I assigned!" She told him once he picked up, "I'm happy to inform you that the serum was a wonderful success!"  
"The, the serum?" the male replied sounding lost for a moment.  
"Madam President... you don't mean to tell me you used the serum on him already did you?! With all due respect Ma'am it wasn't perfected yet!"  
"That matters not" Lusamine dismissed  
"The only thing that matters is I have my beast and you will be promoted as you wish as Faba is after all.."  
She glanced momently at the creature that used to be a person.  
"Unable to hold his place as Branch Chief any longer, that is if you still want it that is"  
"Really? Oh, thank you Madam President! Thank you! I'm happy to accept the role! O...Oh! Er.. do you need me to send someone to clean up the mess? There is a mess correct?  
"Yes, there's a mess an awfully big one at that, but it can wait for the time being, I wish to spend more time with my new beast."  
"An awfully big mess, huh?" Malachite echoed, amusement and smugness clear in his tone.  
"The transformation must have been agonizing" The man paused as if collecting himself and cleared his throat, "Errr I'll, I'll be sure to send someone over in about an hour to clean up the mess Ma'am we wouldn't want it to stain!"  
Lusamine smiled, "That would be fantastic Branch Chief Malachite thank you, now if you'll excuse me I really must be going my beast is screaming for me already"  
And with that, she hung up allowing Malachite to exchange his own goodbyes.  
Back on the floor, Faba shrunk raw terror flashing in his eyes as the blond women slowly approached him.  
"It's alright my beautiful beast, there's no need to be scared, no need to be frightened I'm here."


End file.
